


Afghan Sun

by abundantlyqueer



Series: Two Two One Bravo Baker Universe [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Afghanistan, F/M, Love Poem, Photomanip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photomanip by <b>abundantlyqueer</b>, text by <b>thinkpink20</b>.</p><p>Because we are just not getting over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afghan Sun

         


End file.
